1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of transporters. More particularly, the invention relates to a transporter for industrial ride-on power trowels used for surface treatment of concrete floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many large facilities, such as buildings for expositions or trade-shows, “big-box” retail stores, warehouses, etc., have concrete floors. After the concrete has been poured and set, the floor is troweled to achieve a smooth surface. The trowel was initially a powered trowel that the operator walked beside as it moved across the concrete surface, similar to the operation of a lawnmower. The size of the pours has increased greatly in recent years and ride-on trowels have been developed to make it easier to trowel such large areas. These ride-on trowels are large, extremely heavy power machines. Not only does the trowel have very heavy gear for grinding the concrete surface to a smooth finish, but it also is equipped with the drive means and a seat for the operator, who rides on the trowel and guides it across the floor. One example of such ride-on trowels is the HYDROSTATIC STX-55J-6 by Whiteman, which has a footprint of 125×65 inches, is 57 inches high, and weighs 2,270 lbs. Even the smallest of the ride-on power trowels has a footprint of 71×39 inches and weighs 440 lbs.
It is very difficult to move these ride-on trowels from one location to another. Lifting units, such as hydraulically, mechanically, or electrically powered hand trucks, are typically used to lift the ride-on trowel above the ground surface. For example, two lifting units are coupled with lifting points provided on the ride-on trowel, are then actuated to lift the ride-on trowel several inches above ground. Once lifted above ground, two to six persons, depending on the size of the ride-on trowel, now push the ride-on trowel along the ground or up or down a loading ramp. The process is time-consuming and potentially very hazardous, as the risks are great of losing control over the ride-on trowel and, as a result, suffering injury to personnel and/or economic loss due to damage to the trowel or other equipment. The task of pushing a ride-on trowel across a soft ground surface, such as sand, with the lifting units is almost impossible. In that case, a powered hoist means must be employed to lift the ride-on trowel above ground.
What is needed therefore is a transportation means for quickly and safely transporting a ride-on trowel. What is further needed is such a means that lifts the ride-on trowel above the ground surface and moves it to another location.